


Delicate like a Shard of Glass - One-Shot

by MosquitoParade



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Aged Up, Butt Plugs, Grisha Wylan, Healer Wylan, M/M, Mercher Jesper, No Spoilers, Not "Master/Slave" as in the kink tag but, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Some Plot, Wylan adores Jesper, Wylan worked previously as a sex worker, it's just a warning, literally Jesper is the Keeper aka Master of Wylan the "Slave"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 05:52:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17954810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MosquitoParade/pseuds/MosquitoParade
Summary: Jesper's a Mercher and Wylan's his lovely Healer.Just a quick, spoiler-free, one-shot with some sweet sex ;)





	Delicate like a Shard of Glass - One-Shot

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo, I just finished reading 'Six of Crows' and I'm PUMPED!!!
> 
> Quick note, this was written before I finished the book, then checked over to make sure things didn't get wacky out of line with canon :)

Jesper kissed Wylan's temple as the sergeant tried to make a deal, "I'm going to say a strong 'no' on that." He grumbled, running fingers through his Healer's pretty strawberry hair, "You can bring your men here and pay like everyone else for my Healer's attention. He's not leaving my side."

The Healer remained sitting quietly on the desk, dressed in a big sweater of Jesper's colors with a thin, slim accent choker that reflected his Grisha color, kicking his bare feet distractedly, "But, sir-"

"You couldn't pay me enough to let you take Wylan out of this house," Jesper said in a stern tone, his fingers intertwining with Wylan's when the small Healer nudged his hand. "Wylan is far too important to be anywhere near territory brawls."

The Grisha blushed a color that matched his choker, leaning forward so he could lay his forehead against Jesper's shoulder, whispering something. "Now, get on, lock it on your way out. I'll expect you'll be by in about two hours then?"

The sergeant huffed out a sigh, turning to dismiss himself, "Yes, sir."

Wylan watched as the man left, waiting until he shut and locked the door. "Jesper~" The small Grisha began, sliding off the desk and onto the Mercher's lap, pale bare skin meeting expensive fabric, "You know just how to rile me up~"

Jesper chuckled, kissing the Healer's neck as the sweater rode down, "Mmn~ I wouldn't have it any other way," The kissing was enough for Wylan to already be gently grinding against Jesper's belly.

"Everyday when I wake up to your face," Wylan said, kissing Jesper deeply, rocking his hips harder when he found the right divot to rut against, "I get really hard and it's extremely unfair."

Jesper snorts into the kiss, "What happens when we don't have some very pleasant morning sex?" He asked, pressing a supporting hand against the small of the Grisha's back, the other finding a home on the back of Wylan's hair, grasping ruddy golden locks tightly.

"I get off to that really handsome painting of you that I have in my room," Wylan purred, nipping at Jesper's lip, "That strict business face really gets me hot and bothered."

Jesper smiled as they parted, Wylan insisting on one more before he was situated on the desk, wiggling happily before he spread his naked legs wide. What a pretty little Grisha, trained so well. He pushed up Wylan's huge soft sweater to expose his stomach, giving his Healer's navel several kisses until the smaller man was laughing. Then, he moved down further, giving Wylan's inner thighs a few hickeys, which earned him soft moans, powerful leg muscles flexing under his touch.

"Jesper..." Wylan whined, wiggling a little to move his hips closer to the Mercher's face, "Please?"

The Mercher smiled up at his little Healer, "If you beg."

"Oh~! Jesper, please!" Wylan worked himself up to moany, breathy whines, one of Jesper's favorite noises, "Pleaaasssee! I need you in me! Please please please! I need you, Jesper! I want to cum so ba- OH!" Wylan gasped as Jesper greedily licked up Wylan's penis, "Jes- Oh~ Jesper~"

There's a pop of a cap and quickly the metal buttplug is pulled out, "How many?" He asked quickly, giving a final lick to Wylan before lubing up his fingers.

"I want you," Wylan whimpered, "I want you in me right now, please!"

Wylan could probably convince Jesper to kill someone if the Healer so chose. He hurriedly lubed himself up with his covered fingers, tossing the tube off to the side. He then shoved into Wylan easily. That horny little- "OHHH!" Wylan's moan of absolute bliss drew Jesper from his thoughts, "Please! Pleaseeee! PLEASEEEE!" Wylan shrieked, Jesper hitting his prostate easily, extremely familiar with his lover's body. "JESPER! OH!!!" Wylan's face was red, screwing his eyes shut, legs tensing and clasping around Jesper's waist, then grabbing for the edge of the desk. Suddenly, Jesper felt something grip him strong and well, pulling him closer to orgasm in just the minute of their bodies meeting for the first time tonight, third today.

"Wylan, fuck," Jesper growled, leaning over as a pit somewhere near his stomach felt hot, thrusting into the Grisha's small body, "Wylan, Wylan, Wylan!" He grunted out.

The Healer screamed again as he came, but it slowly morphed into meaningless babble of what might have been 'please' and 'Jesper', panting loudly to catch his breath.

Meanwhile, Jesper thust hard into Wylan one final time before the heat crashed down hard and he came inside his little Healer grumbling, "Fuck, Wylan."

The Healer collapsed back, cutting off his manipulation of his keeper, "Th-thank you, Jesper~" He hummed, smiling that dopey, afterglowy smile.

Jesper kissed Wylan's forehead and lifted him from the desk carefully. While other Merchers wouldn't have given another thought to leaving their Grisha, Jesper was concerned for Wylan's back and sleeping on the hard surface. The Healer curled up in Jesper's arms as he was brought from the study to Jesper's bedroom. When he was delicately laid on the gigantic plush bed, he waited patiently for Jesper, eyes half-lidded and quite ready for the nap. As soon as Jesper had lain down in softer clothing, Wylan curled up onto his side, resting his ear over his keeper's heart, intent to hear it beat pleasantly. His left hand resting protectively on Jesper's right ribs, feeling the man's chest rise and fall. "I love you," Wylan said softly, as he always did.

"I love you, too," Jesper said, running his fingers through thick, perfect strawberry blond hair that smelled like expensive soaps, then down to slip a finger through the red choker, snapping it off and tossing it aside. It allowed him to feel silky pale skin against his rough fingers, earning him a content sigh. "I love you so much."


End file.
